


Enough

by flibbertygigget



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5723866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron Burr had never expected to be consumed by himself on opening night, but he had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

He had always known he was different.

At first the memories barely mattered, intruding in his daily life like half-obscured dreams. It was this damned job that brought them to the forefront, that forced him to confront all the mistakes and regrets that he had never come to terms with in life- at least before. Before he had patched his wounds with pawkish humor, ignoring the way they festered beneath the flimsy mask of bandages. Now, every day, sometimes multiple times per day, he had to say aloud what he had before only said in jest.

_And me? I'm the damn fool that shot him._

It wasn't as though he could blame Lin. Reincarnation, by all accounts, ought to have been impossible, and even then he had been the one to ignore the way that his past life devoured his present with every rehearsal.

Even with all those signs, he hadn't been prepared to become himself. He had never expected to be consumed by himself on opening night, but he had. Every pretense, every particle of Leslie fell away, leaving Aaron Burr upon the stage. It had taken all his careful control to keep from breaking down that first night.

_And if there's a reason I'm still alive..._

He didn't know what to make of his confusing position. Why was he here? Was it a second chance? A shot at redemption? Or was it just some sick joke cooked up by the universe to make him more of a tragedy than he already was?

Everyone and everything he had ever known was long gone, though he felt the stings as though they were yesterday. He had no possibility of rebuilding his career in this new world, no reason to even try. By all rights Aaron Burr ought to have been dead, but still he lived on, lingering beyond his time as though he was a ghost.

He searched for meaning, for some higher purpose as to why he had come here, but the universe was silent, no matter how long he waited.

_I should have known the world was wide enough for both Hamilton and me._

Still, there were moments, brief and fleeting, when he found happiness in both the old and the new. Those were moments when the weight of remembered years were filtered through the present like light through stained glass, and Burr felt as though he could laugh without shattering. The cast would run for coffee between the early and late shows, or someone would make a terrible joke about dueling, or Lin would smile, and it would be enough.


End file.
